


Have you lost your damn mind?

by JoJoStories



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoStories/pseuds/JoJoStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Get in the car!”</p><p>”Connor?”</p><p>”Yeah, now get in the car!”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”No time for questions just get in!”</p><p>”Wha..no, Connor I got to go to work and weren’t you going to be in court today?”</p><p>”Jesus, Oliver just get in the freaking car!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you lost your damn mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Saw that a few people had been doing coliver drabbles based on this:
> 
> http://brokenbellamy.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> And then I got a request for number 2 and I thought: Hey! Why not!
> 
> Sooooo here wee gooo! psst: No hate, I know I’m not a professional writer and I know that I can be sloppy with grammar sometimes. BE AWARE. Other than that enjoy some fluff!

”Get in the car!”

Oliver turned around to the familiar voice.

”Connor?”

Connor studied him quickly. He was handsome in his new suit and glasses. In his hand, he held a take away cup from Starbucks, while holding his messenger bag in the other. He had a rather stunned expression on his face. That was all Connor had time to register before snapping out of it and repeating:

”Yeah, now get in the car!”

”What?”

”No time for questions just get in!”

”Wha..no, Connor I got to go to work and weren’t you going to be in court today?”

”Jesus, Oliver just get in the freaking car!”

"Fine"

Oliver marched to the SUV and climbed in before closing the door. Connor took it as his cue to get out of there. He drove out from the parking lot and onto the main street. Oliver watched him slightly. He looked troubled or….was it nerves? Was Connor nervous? He didn’t know and by the looks of it Connor wasn’t going to tell him anything, for a while. Oliver sighed and rested his gaze on the buildings that they passed, as they drove through the streets, one by one. Unfortunately Oliver’s patience wore out pretty quickly. He had a rather busy day at work that he couldn’t miss, even tough he really wanted to. After a long internal debate, he looked over at Connor, whose focused face expression still remained.

”Con, what is going on?”

Connor did not answer, but Olivers question made him flinch a little, making Oliver more curious and frustrated.

”Come on Connor! I need to be at work, you know how busy we are today. There is a new server launch and everything needs to be properly installed and we need to remove all previous data—”

”Oliver! You are not the only one at your job, Im sure they will be fine without you for a couple of hours”

Right after the words left Connor’s mouth he regretted them, knowing they’d cause a reaction from his lovely boyfriend.

”Hours? Have you lost your _damn_ mind?….You know what! This—this right here is kidnapping, you hear me?”

The sentence lurked a small smile from Connor, who simply shook his head and continued to drive towards the mysterious destination. Oliver sighed again, this time with frustration before becoming silent again, he glowered out the window. Connor watched him and thought he heard a tiny mumble, sounding something like ”I hate you” coming out of Olivers mouth, but he could have heard wrong. He decided not to acknowledge it to avoid another confrontation. He also decided not to comment on how Oliver actually had climbed into his car _voluntarily_. _God_ how much he loved this man.

The rest of the drive was silent, with Oliver staring out the window, dropping frustrating sighs every once in a while, which Connor ignored.

Suddenly, Connor turned and parked the car in a new unknown driveway. Oliver took in his surroundings. In front of the car rested a house, it wasn’t big but it had a domestic feeling to it. Outside was a small yard, which was separated by the gravel path that led to the front door. The big oak tree swayed its branches in the wind and the brown leaves flew past them as they stepped out of the car. Olivers breath was taken away by its beauty. Connor interrupted his state of mind by speaking.

”Sooo, you still hate me?”

Oliver ignored the question, instead he answered with an own.

”What is this?”

”This—this is our home” Connor spoke with a simplicity in his voice, as he had just read something out of the local newspaper. Oliver stared at him in shock. His mouth was open and his eyes shifted from the house to Connor, back to the house again.

”Have you lost your _damn_ mind?”, Oliver said softly.

The smile was evident in his voice. Connor couldn't help but smile back as he approached him calmly. He took Oliver hands and dragged him through their garden towards the front door. Oliver followed him in awe as his eyes flickered over the house. And as they arrived at the front door and Connor placed a set of keys in Olivers right hand, he was sure.

”Okay, you have lost your damn mind”

Connor snorted but lifted his gaze from the keys, in Olivers hand, up to Olivers eyes.

”I love you”, he said quietly, as he leaned in to kiss his beloved. Oliver answered by pulling Connor closer towards him. The two men stood outside their front door, kissing slowly before breaking apart, letting the cold air seep through their jackets.

”I love you too” Oliver whispered back, now smiling more than ever. Connor stepped aside, letting Oliver open the door to their new home. Oliver accepted the offer and smiled at the butterflies in his stomach when he heard the keys rattle as he unlocked the door.

The house was quiet and oddly enough, very dark. Oliver let his hand search for a switch button. When he found one, Oliver could feel the last of his anger slowly melt away, as his friends, family and coworkers jumped out of the dark, while screaming a loud and piercing, ”SURPRISE!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:  
> theaestheticbooknerd.tumblr.com


End file.
